nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Crown Victoria
The Ford Crown Victoria is a full sized sedan that has found popularity within the taxi and police markets. In the 1950's it started out as a coupe which was a trim for the Ford Fairline. It was also the popular successor of the Chevrolet Caprice and is still quite popular today. It went though redesigns in 1992 and 1998. It also with through some minor facelifts in 1993 and 1995. It is also the rival to the Dodge Charger and Chevrolet Impala in the police market. It is set to be replaced in 2012 by the Ford Taurus Police Interceptor which is based on the 6th generation of Ford Taurus. Overview Performance-wise the Crown Victoria lacks speed and handling compared to other police vehicles. For that, it can easily ram off, smash and block racers due to its heavy weight. It first appeared in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit with the 1995-1997 model as a police pursuit vehicle and returned in the PC version of Need for Speed: High Stakes as an updated version. The Crown Victoria in the PSX version of Need for Speed III appears on the Atlantica and Aquatica tracks. It will occasionally appear on the Rocky Pass and Summit tracks. The PC versions of Need for Speed III and Need for Speed: High Stakes saw the Crown Victoria only appear on the Hometown and Country Woods tracks. Crown Victorias weren't featured in any other Need for Speed games apart from Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as the 1998-2011 model. The Crown Victoria also inspired the design for the Police Civic Cruiser seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: Undercover. It was one of 2 available police cars in the demo of Criterion Games' Hot Pursuit. It was only usable in the cop event - Dark Horse. Appearances *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (1995-1997 model for the AI police) *Need for Speed: High Stakes (1995-1997 model - PC version only for the AI police) *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (1998-2011 model) *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (2008 Crown Victoria Police Interceptor in PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions) Gallery File:Atlantica_PD_Ford_Crown_Victoria_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_III_Hot_Pursuit.png|The Ford Crown Victoria traffic police car through hacking in the PSX version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Crown_Victoria.jpg|The Pursuit Ford Crown Victoria in the PS2 version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. File:NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Crown_Victoria_PC.jpg|The Pursuit Ford Crown Victoria in the Gamecube, Xbox and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. File:Cop_Ford_Crown_Vic3_CARPAGE.jpg|The Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD